<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Томми by eugenias</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830358">Томми</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias'>eugenias</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:26:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Себастиан оставался в тени всё выступление и предпочел бы остаться незамеченным до конца съемок, но Том, смеясь над вопросом ведущего, отвернулся от камеры. На секунду они столкнулись взглядами, и всё пошло под откос. Кажется, у них был уговор — не сильно пялиться друг на друга на людях, который в этот раз Себастиан сдержать не сумел.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Holland/Sebastian Stan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Томми</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Посвящение:<br/>админам группы Stolland | Winter Spider (https://vk.com/stolland_winterspider)</p><p>Не знаю, нахуя я это сделала, поэтому прошу понять и простить<br/>Аминь.<br/>stupid коллажик — https://dieflut.tumblr.com/post/190271243174/i-made-it-for-my-fic</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Прислонившись плечом к стене, Себастиан старался держать лицо, но уголки губ непроизвольно дернулись, приподнимаясь в полуулыбке. Наблюдать за <em>этим</em> с серьезным лицом было просто невозможно. Громкая музыка, движения, летящие в стороны брызги и оглушающий рев аудитории — это успех. И уже неважно, что случится после, увидит ли он когда-нибудь что-нибудь подобное или нет, один факт навсегда останется неизменным — Том великолепно танцует, а Себастиан слишком поздно об этом узнал.</p><p>Когда Том предложил заглянуть в студию между съемками, Себастиан отнёсся к этому скептически. Съёмки очередного вечернего шоу, которое прежде он никогда не видел, редко оказывались интересными. И по правде говоря, он был уверен в том, что это очередная передача, где знаменитостей заставляют делать всякие глупости. Тогда же Том сказал, что он подготовил номер, от которого весь зал выпадет, и Себастиан только подтвердил свою догадку о глупом шоу.</p><p>Но все убеждения смыло волной, стоило ему увидеть, как Том вполне удачно косплеит Рианну. Парик, помада на губах, черные лакированные шорты, колготки (а может, и чулки) в сетку, не скрывающий красивые плечи блестящий топ — Себастиан перебирал каждую деталь одежды, ухмылялся, представляя, как Холланд мучился, пока одевался. Как в этом можно <em>так</em> двигаться, он и представить себе не мог. Похоже, Том и правда был из тех мальчиков, которым всё по плечу. От этой мысли становилось трудно дышать.</p><p>Себастиан оставался в тени всё выступление и предпочел бы остаться незамеченным до конца съемок, но Том, смеясь над вопросом ведущего, отвернулся от камеры. На секунду они столкнулись взглядами, и всё пошло под откос. Кажется, у них был уговор — не сильно пялиться друг на друга на людях, который в этот раз Себастиан сдержать не сумел.</p><p>Облизнув губы, он кивнул и скрылся из виду, в надежде найти гримерку Тома. К счастью, ему попался Харрисон и указал на нужную дверь. До конца съемки оставалось еще минут десять, поэтому он с интересом рассматривал гримерку, изучая расставленные по столику помады. Вероятно, Том долго выбирал, какая из них украсит его губы сегодня.</p><p>Здесь все напоминало Тома: его разбросанные вещи, любимый томатный сок и свежие цветы в вазе — милые оранжевые герберы, как обычно. Сев на стул перед столом с огромным зеркалом, Себастиан улыбнулся своему отражению, он всегда так делал, оказываясь в новой гримерной. Снял пиджак и повесил его спинку. В кармане прозвенели ключи и мелочь — сдача из кофейного автомата.</p><p>На вешалке, что стояла слева от стола, висели колготки — обычные, капроновые, цвета мокко, с огромной стрелой. Неужели Том примерял их, прежде чем выйти в тех<em> ужасно вульгарных </em>в сетку? «О Боже», — подумал Себастиан, стараясь отвести взгляд от порванных колготок, сожалея о том, как много пропустил.</p><p>У Тома красивые ноги. Шикарные. Прежде Себастиан не видел настолько идеальных ног — на них красиво выделялись мышцы, икры были упругими, а кожа под коленями такой чувствительной, что Том заводился от любого легкого прикосновения. А как приятно было видеть эти ноги на своей шее! Прямо как сжимать эти икры, пока отсасываешь.</p><p>Мысли про отсос пришли как-то совсем не вовремя. Через сорок пять минут начнётся его съемка, при чем в другом павильоне, а неудачная затея и воспоминания о прекрасных ногах мешали рационально мыслить.</p><p>Черт, им определенно нужно видеться чаще. Что у них за отношения такие с сексом два раза в месяц? Себастиан, вздохнув, откинулся на спинку стула, вспоминая их последний секс. Они трахались всю ночь, вместо того, чтобы спать, и ни один из них не жалел об этом. А Том потом ещё и утром просил, но тогда Себастиану позвонил агент и пришлось идти в душ по одному, но напоследок он отсосал Тому и с довольной улыбкой покинул отель. Как же мало нужно, чтобы его соблазнить — всего лишь очаровательный взгляд карих глаз. И как же сильно он теперь хотел отсосать Тому, раздев его только ниже пояса, наплевав на то, что тот ненавидел заниматься сексом в одежде.</p><p>Потерев переносицу, Себастиан выдохнул. От неприличных мыслей стало жарко, а здесь, как назло, не было ни кулера с холодной водой, ни холодильника с прохладными напитками, ни, элементарно, кондиционера. А в голове — шальные мысли, и приличных из них — жалкий один процент. Себастиан едва не подавился собственной слюной, когда на столе среди всевозможных бутылочек разглядел флакон с любимым парфюмом Тома.</p><p>Легкий древесный аромат, разбавленный приятной ноткой лайма — так пахло от шеи Тома каждый раз, когда они встречались и ровно до того момента, как их тела, превращаясь в одно целое, покрывались потом. Даже вкус его кожи порой отдавал приятной кислинкой, и Себастиан обожал чувствовать ее на губах, восстанавливая дыхание, и улыбаться, одновременно слыша жаркий шёпот Тома, который о чем-нибудь его просил. Иногда, например, его мучила жажда, но куда чаще он говорил о чем-нибудь неприличном и возбуждающем. Том мог попросить о чем угодно. Спокойно клянчил минет, ласково уговаривал вылизать его задницу, с горящими глазами просил связать и трахнуть ещё раз, потому что они не виделись три недели и одного раза в миссионерской позе ему мало; это слишком обыденно, а ему вечно хочется чего-нибудь интересного, и Себастиан никогда не может ему отказать.</p><p>Так может не стоило отказывать и себе?</p><p>Не то, чтобы у Себастиана никогда не было секса в гримерной — для людей его профессии это было нормально, хоть и многие открещивались, мол, не мешают работу и личную жизнь. Он считал, что отнекиваться нет смысла, в конце концов, лучше трахаться в гримерной, чем в грязном туалете на заправке через дорогу.</p><p>С другой стороны, он же здесь совсем один, так о каком сексе может идти речь? Расстегнув брюки, Себастиан немного приспустил их и запустил руку в трусы, коснулся члена и тут же сдавленно выдохнул — одежда Тома, его духи и стоявший перед глазами образ, в котором он выступал: узкие шорты, парик, колготки в сетку и, конечно, накрашенные губы, — все это просто сводило с ума. Он никогда не думал, что с терпением у него все так туго.</p><p>Настолько туго, что дрочить в гримерной Тома — достаточно адекватное решение. С точки зрения его затуманенного воспоминаниями мозга — это гениально; и ему хорошо, и Том позабавится, если поймает за рукоблудством. Эти мысли только укрепили и без того сильное желание, и Себастиан, обхватив член рукой, поймал свой несфокусированный взгляд в отражении в зеркале. И улыбнулся — ямочка на подбородке выглядела великолепно.</p><p>Дрочил он медленно, растягивал удовольствие и тянул время, надеясь дождаться Тома и не кончить. Репетировал речь, но всё забывал, когда волна удовольствия становилась слишком сильной, и на несколько секунд мозг просто отключался. Штаны спускались всё ниже, тесные трусы больше не давили на член, и эта свобода открывала возможность для разного рода ласк, но Себастиан не торопился, только сильнее раздвинул ноги и опустил стул, упираясь пятками в твердый пол.</p><p>Он ждал, надеялся и хотел увидеть лицо Тома, встретиться с ним взглядом, и от одной мысли о его потемневших глазах, о сжатых губах, по телу проходила мелкая дрожь. Ему было так интересно, что тот скажет, что подумает, как поступит — выставит его за дверь или сделает вид, что в этом нет ничего такого и плевать, что это неприлично и слишком откровенно?</p><p>Когда послышались завершающие шоу аплодисменты — обычно так громко аплодировала съемочная группа и остальные работники съемочной площадки, незаметные обычным зрителям — Себастиан усмехнулся. За дверью послышались шаги. Он узнал их и прикрыл глаза. С губ слетел тихий стон. Услышал ли его Том? Себастиан очень на это надеялся и ускорил движения рукой, прикусив губу.</p><p>Он прекрасно слышал, как дверь открылась, уловил восторженный возглас Тома, который резко стих, не укрылся от него и щелчок дверного замка. Он приоткрыл рот, выдохнув, и распахнул глаза, всматриваясь в отражение Тома в зеркале. Тот выглядел слегка растеряно, но это всегда только умиляло, его взгляд бегал по комнате, как будто пытаясь спрятаться от серых глаз Стэна.</p><p>То, как Том, задержав дыхание, наблюдал за движущейся по члену рукой, стоило запомнить навсегда. Его губы дрожали, кадык дергался, спадающая на лицо прядь искусственных волос тряслась от случайно вырвавшихся вдохов. Глаза, кажется, стали совсем темными, черными, как смола, как далекие галактики, в которых ещё не взорвались сверхновые.</p><p>Себастиан улыбнулся. Рукой сжал член, толкнулся в кулак, подняв бедра над стулом. Том облизал губы. Как же, черт возьми, хорошо. И как прекрасен Том, который замер у двери, сложив руки перед собой, как скромная школьница, до которой ему, конечно, ой как далеко.</p><p>— Ох, Томми-Томми, — выдохнул Себ.</p><p>Наклонившись к столу, он взял телефон Тома. Раздался щелчок затвора камеры, Себастиан довольно улыбнулся и с этой невероятной, ослепительной улыбкой развернулся на стуле, взглядом впившись в Тома.</p><p>И снова щелчок затвора, снова сумасшедшая улыбка на губах.</p><p>— Держи, Томми, — прошептал Себастиан и сжал губы, подавляя стон. — Только не в прямой эфир, ладно?</p><p>Том кивнул. Его пальцы заскользили по дисплею, взгляд метался от экрана телефона к Себастиану. Стэн же смотрел прямо в упор, в эти глубокие карие глаза и наслаждался тем, с какой любовью и желанием <em>Томми </em>пожирал его; руки дрожали, что, вероятно, портило картинку, но, кажется, все видео, снятые на телефон Тома, были такими: дрожащими, дергаными, со смазанной картинкой. Но какая в общем разница? Себастиану всё равно<em> нравилось</em>.</p><p>Дрочить на камеру ему не впервой, но сегодня все было не так, как обычно. Может, потому что в кой-то веки они этого не планировали, может, потому что в этот раз Том не командовал. А может, все дело в Холланде, замершем у двери, который не смотрел на экран телефона, пялясь исключительно на Себастиана почти черными глазами. Себастиан ухмылялся, ускоряя движения руки по члену.</p><p>В том, что Тому хотелось присоединится, Стэн не сомневался. Он и сам бы не отказался от парочки глубоких поцелуев и чужой руки на члене, а еще лучше — вжаться пахом в ягодицы, чтобы член скользнул между ними, окончательно сбив дыхание Тома. От этих мыслей и созерцания черных глаз его отвлек звук расстегивающейся молнии: рукой Том залез в шорты, прикусил губу, не в силах только смотреть.</p><p>— Эй, малыш, — с хрипотой отозвался Себастиан, пальцем поманил Тома, останавливая собственные ласки. — Иди ко мне.</p><p>Том, покрасневший от возбуждения, подошел ближе, не переставая снимать всё происходящее на камеру смартфона. Себастиан стянул с него шорты, колготки и белье и улыбнулся, когда перед лицом оказался стояк. Холланд сжимал телефон двумя руками, сглатывал время от времени и едва заметно улыбался — икона же, только не та, которую можно увидеть в церкви. И ему, Тому, определенно нравилось то, к чему всё это шло. Стэн провел по члену рукой, сжал и поднял взгляд. Холланд, кажется, уже не соображал.</p><p>— Надеюсь, никто не взломает твой айклауд, — прошептал Стэн и, спустив сжатые в кулак пальцы до основания, взял в рот.</p><p>Том издал свой первый вздох-стон. Себастиан не сосал, а только облизывал и дразнил, с хлюпающим звуком выпуская член изо рта, снова обхватывал его губами, сильно сжимал и на секунду умирал от удовольствия, слыша тихий полустон Холланда. Он как будто получал ту похвалу, в которой нуждался каждый раз, когда был с Томом.</p><p>— Себ… — выдохнул Том, — Иисусе, Себастиан. Ты что, издеваешься?</p><p>— Ага, — хмыкнул Стэн, выпустив член. — Но тебе же нравится.</p><p>— Заткнись, — сквозь зубы шикнул Холланд и двинул бедрами вперед. Руки дрогнули. Лицо Себастиана, должно быть, в этот раз на записи вышло очень размытым.</p><p>Но это последнее, о чем он думал. Снова коснувшись языком головки, Стэн пустил её в рот, сжал губы, двинулся ниже, убрав руку с члена, и остановился лишь когда волосы в паху защекотали нос. Взял так резко и так глубоко, что Том, не выдержав, запустил пальцы одной руки в волосы и прижал Стэна сильнее, тот едва не подавился.</p><p>— Ох, да, — довольно и слишком громко сказал Том. — Так-то лучше.</p><p>И он даже не пытался скрыть того, как все это ему нравилось. Путая пальцы в волосах, он насаживал Себастиана, не останавливал видеосъёмку даже когда было совсем невмоготу — когда хотелось вцепиться в Себастиана обеими руками, прижать сильнее к себе, грубо дернуть за волосы.</p><p>Но он всё-таки сдался, отчасти, рукой скользнул по виску, по щеке. В тот самый момент, когда аккуратные по-девичьи длинные пальцы Холланда коснулись подбородка, а лёгкий толчок заставил поднять голову и встретится с прекрасными глазами, Себастиан понял, что простит этому парню все, что угодно. Он не будет злиться, если однажды Том налетит на него по привычке, вцепится в него голодным взглядом, напевая очередную попсовую песни о любви прямо в самые губы на глазах у журналистов; не обидится, если на премьеру очередного фильма Том придёт с девушкой, которую, <em>вполне возможно</em>, назовёт своей; и ему будет абсолютно плевать если видео того, как он отсасывает Тому, попадёт в сеть. Этот парень — мужчина, одернул себя Себастиан, снова помогая рукой, давая горлу время на передышку — свёл его с ума настолько, что теперь все остальное не имеет никакого значения.</p><p>— Вот т-так, — прошипел Том, большим пальцем коснувшись губы Себастиана, резко вставил, да так, что Стэн едва не подавился. — Чертовски хорошо, Себас...</p><p>Он сглотнул, не сумев закончить.</p><p>Себастиан, почувствовав, как Том сильно сдавил пальцами его челюсть, понял, что оргазм близко. Второпях он расстегнул собственную рубашку и сильнее задрал голову: грим смажется, но сейчас ему плевать. Холланд не убирал руку, оттягивал нижнюю губу, рваными движениями трахал его рот, снимал все это безобразие на камеру. И путал вздохи с <em>его </em>именем, что было просто невероятно к месту.</p><p>Сильно сжимая губы, Стэн двигался навстречу движениям Тома; едва не задыхался, но старался доставить ему как можно больше удовольствия: ласкал языком, пускал в горло, посасывал головку в те почти неуловимые секунды передышки. Краснел от резких движений и нехватки воздуха и с нетерпением ждал, когда же Том кончит. Будь у них больше времени, он сделал бы все, чтобы оттянуть этот момент, но сейчас, к счастью или к сожалению, они были заключены во временные рамки.</p><p>— О Боже, — пробормотал Том, убирая руку от лица Стэна и запуская ее в собственные волосы. — Я блять уже и забыл, как это охуенно.</p><p>Его голос хрипел, он шептал на грани срыва. Дрожал, прикрыв глаза, пока Стэн в последний раз брал глубоко, не сводя взгляда с путающихся в волосах пальцах. Он было начал стонать сладкое «Себастиан», но не смог закончить. Вместо двух последних слогов с губ сорвался рваный стон, и Себастиан резко отстранится. Член выскочил изо рта, и только головка касалась влажных губ. Том спустил, толкаясь в сжатые губы, капли спермы попали на щеки и нос.</p><p>Себастиан улыбнулся, когда член перестал дёргаться, облизал головку, провел языком по губам, когда Том чуть отшатнулся назад. Его взгляд никак не фокусировался, он закончил съёмку и откинул телефон на кожаный диван. Стэн обнял его за ягодицы, не давая упасть, шутливо шлёпнул и поцеловал торчащий голый живот. В ответ на эту ласку, Холланд взял его лицо в руки и, наклонившись, поцеловал, не брезгуя собственный вкусом.</p><p>И пока они целовались, опустился на колени к Себастиану и начал дрочить. Том ловил тяжелые вздохи губами, чувствовал сильные пальцы на своей заднице и специально ерзал, распаляя.</p><p>— Давай встретимся сегодня после съёмок, — прошептал он над ухом, коснувшись языком ушной раковины. — Ты поставишь меня на колени, засунешь в задницу любимую пробку и свяжешь руки за спиной, а потом отдерешь ремнем с самой большой пряжкой за непристойный вид.</p><p>— Это ещё надо заслужить, — проскулил Себастиан, в красках представляя покрасневшую от ударов задницу, которую ему же потом и лечить — поцелуями, ласками, <em>членом</em>. Пальцы Холланда кольцом двигались по члену.</p><p>— Я заслужу, не сомневайся, — уверенно ответил тот. А после поцеловал.</p><p>Том почувствовал, как Себастиана тряхнуло на стуле и задвигал рукой быстрее. Они не целовались, только едва касались губ друг друга. Дыхание обжигало, и этого хватило, чтобы наконец кончить. С глухим стоном дрожа от оргазма, Стэн уткнулся лбом в сгиб шеи Тома.</p><p>После было слегка неловко. Хотелось помыться, а остаток вечера провести с Томом в постели, занимаясь чем-то подобным. Но Том довольно быстро очухался, поцеловал Себастиана в щеку, чуть отклонившись в сторону. На его губах плясала сумасшедшая улыбка, глаза блестели, сперма стекала по носу. Том тоже улыбался.</p><p>— Во сколько у тебя съемка? — тихо спросил он, обнимая за шею.</p><p>— Уже скоро, — хмыкнул Себастиан. Улыбаясь глазами, он убрал в сторону спадающую на лоб Тома прядь волос и нежно поцеловал. — Хочешь пойти со мной?</p><p>— Нет, — помотал головой Том, сдвинув брови к носу. Иногда он выглядел, как капризный ребенок, но Себастиану нравилось наблюдать за резкими изменениями и его неожиданным взрослением. — Но мы же можем ещё немного вот так посидеть?</p><p>— Только недолго, — Стэн шутливо нахмурился.</p><p>— Ты весь в помаде, — подметил Том и потянулся пальцами, чтобы стереть красные следы с уголков губ.</p><p>Как только пальцы коснулись кожи, Себастиан прижался к ним губами и поймал смеющийся взгляд Тома. Он улыбался так ярко, что легко мог бы заменить солнце, а его глаза по-прежнему походили на темное небо с россыпью огоньков-звезд.</p><p>— Значит, встретимся после? — спросил Себастиан, опаляя пальцы горячим дыханием. Том в удивлении поднял брови. Кажется, это предложение немного шокировало его, как будто не он сам просил об этом несколько минут назад. — Или ты уже не хочешь, чтобы тебя отшлепали?</p><p>— Хочу, — тихо-тихо ответил Холланд.</p><p>Стэн долго молчал, смотрел на Тома, разглядывал, снова и снова любуясь темнотой глаз и остатками размазанной вокруг губ помады. Как будто ждал подходящего момента или надеялся, что лежавший в кармане пиджака смартфон зазвонит и его съемку отменят. И кто знает, сколько бы они просидели бы так, любуясь друг другом, обнимаясь и изредка целуясь, если бы Харрисон не привел их обоих в чувства: раздался кодовый стук в дверь — три коротких и один громкий.</p><p>В волнении Том съехал по коленям, втиснул себя в узкие шорты. Впопыхах нашел упаковку влажных салфеток в аптечке и принялся вытирать все, что когда-то стекало по груди и животу Стэна. При этом он нервно бубнил себе под нос какие-то оправдания, но это бормотание легко можно было принять за заклинания или вроде того. А потом зазвонил валяющийся на диванчике телефон.</p><p>Взяв из рук салфетку, Себастиан кивнул в сторону звонящего гаджета.</p><p>— Это всего лишь мама, — пробормотал Холланд и через секунду сбросил вызов. — Перезвоню ей позже.</p><p>Когда Том, бросив телефон обратно на диван, повернулся, то широко раскрыл глаза, с непониманием разглядывая Себастиана. Он всё ещё не застегнул рубашку до конца, но уже надел пиджак; пальцами протянутой Тому руке он сжимал небольшой ключ.</p><p>— Что это? — спросил Том, недоумевая.</p><p>— Ключ. От моей квартиры. Ты можешь прийти раньше, чем я буду дома, и тогда снова пойдёшь знакомиться с Нью-Йоркскими барами.</p><p>— Эй, один раз всего было, и…</p><p>— Просто возьми ключ, пока я не передумал.</p><p>— Ладно, ладно, — воскликнул Том, выхватив ключ. — Спасибо. Я… Я обязательно приду.</p><p>— Очень надеюсь. Потому что, если не придешь, мне придется ночевать на улице, — рассмеялся Себастиан.</p><p>— Это же ты так шутишь, верно? — Холланд снова нахмурился, почесал затылок и наконец снял парик.</p><p>— Нет, — Стэн помотал головой, хитрая улыбка никак не сходила с его лица. — Это твоя мотивация. А то я тебя знаю.</p><p>— Но ты не можешь просто взять и…</p><p>— Могу, — сказал Стэн и легко поцеловал Тома, чтобы тот замолчал.</p><p>В дверь снова постучали. Кодовый стук. Оторвавшись, Себастиан взглянул на Тома и провел руками по вспотевшим под париком волосам.</p><p>— Ещё увидимся.</p><p>Когда он открыл дверь, то сразу встретился взглядом с Харрисоном, который, кажется, не ожидал такого поворота событий. Повернувшись к Тому, Стэн подмигнул, а затем прошмыгнул мимо друга своего парня и поспешил уйти — через двенадцать минут начинается съемка и было бы замечательно, если бы он не опоздал.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>